PruCan - Meeting
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Mattie is used to not being noticed, but when an odd albino guy comes into the meetings and isn't seen by anyone other than himself, he takes action to try to figure him out. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for POSSIBLE NEW CHAPTERS THAT WILL INVOLVE SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_I have shipped these two for so very long it is unreal. So I wanted to write for 'em sometime! Sorry for not publishing a lot lately; I've been really insanely busy with work and school. Being a senior sucks sometimes…_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SORT OF VERY SLIGHT CUTE THINGS. I don't own Mattie or Gil!_

 **PruCan – Meeting**

He was used to being seen as invisible, Matthew was. It was just his nature to blend into the background and just not be noticed easily. Few people really noticed whenever he walked into a room or left one, for that matter. When they did, they usually asked why he hadn't told them or talked amongst themselves about his invisible nature.

The blonde, in all honesty, was perfectly fine with it. It made his life a bit easier to not have to explain why he left meetings or dates or anything early, or seemed to not be there, right behind his enemies' backs as he found out information for blackmail. He was fine with it…

But it was kinda lonely when no one asked where he was or what he'd been doing. When people forgot he was in a meeting and even forgot to call his name in attendance or count his raised hand in a vote. Then he'd get a little sad or depressed, but shook it off with the knowledge, the hope, that he would be included next time.

There was one other who was similar to him in one respect; invisibility. He wasn't sure if the others weren't acknowledging him on purpose or on accident, but he it wasn't that he wasn't trying to be seen. Quite the opposite, really. Mattie had seen him on some occasions waving his hand in others' faces or yelling in their ears. One particular time he'd seen the guy with a large bottle of beer in one hand and stripped down to his boxers, dancing some sort of jig sort of step and singing a loud song that was unmistakably in German. Was he trying to get in trouble? Matthew had to excuse himself halfway through the meeting that time since he'd been trying not to laugh at the spectacle and couldn't hold it in anymore.

But now that white-haired guy just sat alone in the corner and didn't try anymore. It was that alone that made the blonde a bit nervous. Was he trying to just fade off or something? Sometimes, there were empty beer bottles at his side, one in his hand and a sad look on his face. He cringed inside to see him like that, knowing that he was hurting…

The violet-eyed boy had a calming nature, having been told he had one by others including his brother Alfred and his dad Francis. But… Even he didn't think he could calm or soothe this guy. He seemed to be the type to reject any sort of help… But he had to try, right? He shouldn't assume that about this guy…

And so he… After a meeting one day, when the rest of the guys and girls were filing out, Mattie stayed behind, seeing the blue-cloaked man siting against the wall. He didn't look up when the blonde sat down, which was a lot better then he'd expected to happen…

"Are you okay?" he asked, and the albino jumped a bit. Then he looked over at the smaller guy with crimson eyes, wonder and amazement clear in them as well on his face. "I-I'm sorry, but… You've just-"

"You can…?" His voice was tinged with a smooth German accent, nothing like his voice when he was drunk out of his mind or dancing while under the influence. It was a little loud, but nothing the blonde couldn't handle. "You can _see_ me…?" Matthew nodded and the pale man smiled widely, backing away a bit as if he couldn't take it all in, that look of amazement still on his face. " _Mein Gott_ …" he murmured under his breath, his eyes holding the other's amethyst ones lightly.

"I just wanted to see why you stopped trying to get the others to notice you. You did that all the time before, but then you got depressed- I mean…" He shut up and looked at the ground, a pale blush rising to his face in his awkward embarrassment. The taller man sighed heavily through both his mouth and nose and stretched out his legs, folding his hands under his head.

"I guess Ludwig never told you about his older brother, huh…" Mattie shook his head and looked back at him, meeting his gaze out of the corner of his eye. "I was… a part of almost everything that shaped him into the guy you people know and respect, and yet I am the single-handedly most unrespectable person you'd ever meet…" He shrugged. "It's not all my fault I guess. History kept repeating itself since I didn't change a thing… I kept losing those close to me…" His voice went silent and he looked down at the floor.

Mattie was astonished at that. He looked at the other's pale hand and then found himself holding that hand within a few moments. His eyes lifted to meet the crimson ones again and he blushed, letting go and almost pulling his hand away, but the white-haired man's hand had closed around it.

"Are you like a ghost too?" the other asked, and the blonde shook his head. It went silent for a short while, and then Matthew's heart started to race. The taller man's thumb was lightly running over his knuckles, not that it was a big deal for that sort of thing to happen, but… It felt nice, and from a guy whom he'd just really met for the first time… It felt right, in a way that only he understood; having someone notice his existence who was similarly unnoticed… "What's your name?"

He had to actually think that through for a moment. "My name is Matthew. Matthew Williams…" The taller man nodded and then stopped the movement of his thumb.

"I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Weillschmidt."


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter is brought to you by; my friend Katie and a reviewer who was a guest and reviewed this asking for more! Thank you for your support and liking of this story, even though I'm still just getting into writing them. I imagine about two or three more chapters, with a smut at the end, but a fluffy one._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for HOLOCAUST MENTIONS AND ALSO YAOI KISSING~! I don't own Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Mattie, or Gilbert~! Thanks again!_

 **PruCan – Meeting – Chapter Two**

After that meeting, that acknowledgement of each other's existence at the very least, it became routine for the pair to talk after the formal meetings were over with and it was just them. Matthew had the common sense after two times that leaving that bear of his- Kuma... Kuma _something_ \- at home, or merely just out of the meetings as a whole.

People usually didn't care where he was or what he did anyway, save for Alfred or Francis, and occasionally Arthur, so he could usually get away with looking like a total insane person just talking to himself as the others filed out of the room. He was pleased to look like an insane person if it meant speaking with another person who understood the sense of being invisible, even though in Gilbert's case it was actually true.

They exchanged a lot of things; thoughts, ideas, dreams, likes, dislikes. The blonde didn't want to pry too much into Gilbert's past just yet, wanting to let him explain it at his own time, but always had a yearning to know more about the guy who made Ludwig into that soldier-type of guy. Days of talking turned into weeks, and weeks into a few months, and he'd never brought it up in his own selfish curiosity.

The albino shared bits and pieces of things about being truly invisible with him, such as his thoughts that the closer one would be to another nation, the longer that person would be able to see him before fading off. The memories, he explained, seemed to be part of it.

Mattie had never heard anything like it; someone becoming invisible, like a spirit but also not. The man talking about this wasn't a ghost, his physical form proved that well, but he himself was invisible to the others. When their name was wiped off the history books... When no one called you by your name or had a nation named in confidence after you then... "My head hurts just thinking about it." Gilbert merely smiled sadly.

"Sorry. But it even confuses me at times too, so you're not all alone in that sense too." The blonde felt a bit lighter at that and sighed heavily, squeezing the hand that held his own. The other man had insisted on such in the beginning few days, as if he needed to have some evidence that Matthew was a physical being he was speaking with, but as that faded he now just wanted to. He'd never confessed this, the blonde thinking he never really would, as he seemed the type to hide sappy things like that from him, but he didn't mind, silently enjoying it like he knew the crimson-eyed man was. "Anything else you'd wanna talk about? It is getting a bit late, and even I need to sleep-"

"Do you stay here?" The question escaped his lips before he'd had a chance to rein it back in, his compassionate nature taking over. If Gilbert slept on the floor here, cold and uncomfortable, he'd have a say in his next arrangements. He nodded and Mattie was just about to say his concerns, but he was a little too late, as the other had already begun speaking.

"I sleep upstairs. There are dorm-style rooms that we used in the old days before you young ones were found. We slept and lived in them when we had war councils here, the other nations allied against us at a different location." Mattie had never heard of such a place existing, but he and Alfred had always made up little stories about the staircase that was sectioned off with a 'Do not enter' sign ever since they'd been able to come into the building. One of his personal favorites was that it was full of old records and stuff that would be either illegal or distasteful if they'd ever be read. He'd had a bit of rebellious wickedness to always go up and see it, but Francis' insistence on him obeying the signs reined that urge in.

"Aren't they really old though?" Gilbert shrugged and then nodded, a casual look of 'whatever I don't mind' on his face that made the blonde sigh. "Don't you have a house or at least other places to stay? Don't you want to, I don't know, leave or something after all these years of trying?" The white-haired man went silent, and Mattie feared he'd offended him or something; the very last thing he'd wanted to do. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." His tone alone made the blonde go still and quiet. The soft command, Gilbert in the midst of thought, his eyes downcast and his face slack. "It's just... I really don't have anywhere else to go... No one would've taken me in, and if I'd shown up, I'd be a burden on them. And finding a messed up guest bed or couch or wherever and dirty dishes that the person never used would cause, panic, so... And I don't have a place to stay anymore, not since I was..." He paused there, letting the unspoken knowledge they shared speak for him. "Ludwig owns that place now, and I don't want to cause him concern..."

Matthew was extremely hesitant to even think his next words, choosing them carefully and speaking them as delicately as possible. "You don't have to stay here... There's a few extra rooms where I live, and it wouldn't bother me if you wanted a place to stay until you figure it out... I don't want you to have to stay here alone in old, dusty rooms..."

Gilbert looked at him, puzzled, and then spoke, his words pointed and his eyes fiery. "Why would you want to help the person who helped the most to ruin the world for a time? I was one of the people who influenced that decision that killed over five million people in torturous war camps! I was the one who let those I love make horrible decisions and I don't want to do that to you, Matthew!" He was sitting straight up now, the blonde's hands shaking and a death grip on the one he was holding. He was silent for a time and then sighed, relaxing his hand and letting blood travel to Mattie's purple fingertips. "I don't... I don't want to hurt you, or corrupt you, or..." He swore in German, but it wasn't anything the amethyst-eyed man hadn't already heard before from Ludwig during a meeting.

Matthew smiled faintly and brought his other hand over to touch his cheek. The taller albino shuddered and then a slight smile rose to his lips. "What are you doing, Matthew...?" The way he said his name was still a bit funny, but the tone was warm and soft. He was him again...

"All that stuff about corrupting me and hurting me... the others in your past..." he began, choosing his words carefully once more. "We live to drive history and time forward, not linger in the past, Gilbert... Whatever you did in the past, yeah, sure that's there, but you don't need to dwell on it anymore..." A pale hand moved to touch the one clasped to the white-haired man's face, gentle and soft. "I don't want you to feel trapped, stuck in the time you lived in then. I don't want you to be trapped in a place that makes you remember the bad stuff..."

It took only a few moments before Gilbert's fingers interlinked with his own with both hands, holding tight and calm. Matthew couldn't tell what he was thinking, his eyes warm and calm, liquid ruby. Then he was thoroughly surprised as the taller man moved and kissed him. He wasn't fast nor slow, or kissing like he needed to suck the blonde's face off. He merely held his mouth there, moving softly, his hand holding his own at their sides and the other touching the side of his jaw, his thumb in front of his ear. The blonde was stunned for a moment or two, and then his eyes slid shut and they stayed there for what felt like a century.

When the kiss ended, the albino took on a faint blush, a sharp contrast to the neon red glow on Matthew's face. His accent was a bit thicker as he spoke, "So... You gave me an offer to stay at your home then...?" His tone mirrored Alfred's now, slightly challenging but all in good fun. Mattie nodded and smiled, still getting over that mind-numbing kiss that had shut down any memory of his offer and recollecting his thoughts.

"Let's go..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Backstory as to why this chapter is so dang long; I have flown a lot and feel like this chapter would relay the nervousness of a person who has never experienced modern technology before well enough. I also feel like Gilbert would be a bit overstimulated and excited, so there's that. Enjoy~_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for KISSES. That's it. I don't own Gil, Mattie, and I also don't claim to own the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini. He is a literary genius and I wouldn't do that._

 **PruCan – Meeting – Chapter Three**

"It's just a metal detector up there," Matthew said, hoisting his laptop bag on his shoulder as they filed into the line for the security check at the airport he'd decided to fly out of back home. The taller guy looked nervous at best and scared at the worst, his eyes warily looking at faces. "You should know some stuff about security and technology, since we talk about it all the time."

Gilbert nodded slightly and then jumped as a security golf cart passed by, yellow lights flashing. This was a massive complex to him and complicated and even scary at times, and the blonde knew that, but it unfortunately was the world that the albino would have to get used to. He sighed himself and stepped forward, the line not too long, as the flight was one of those really early ones that no one in their right mind would go on. And they'd gotten there even earlier than he'd thought, with Gil acting akin to a girl when he was packing.

Most of the guy's clothes were old and musty, having been stowed away in trunks and wardrobes in the dorms for decades. Some of them could be passed off as vintage, but Mattie had insisted he change out of his blue uniform for the trip. The man had sighed but reluctantly done so, now wearing a black button-down with a thin gray sweater over the top. The blonde had slipped the man's Iron Cross on a chain, which he wore under his clothes now, knowing the importance of the medal to the white-haired guy.

Settling Gilbert's nervousness about the world was easy at first, seeing as he knew basic stuff about iPhones and newer T.V.s and even mp3 players. It was the transportation and Matthew's laptop that had gotten the best of him far too easily, confused and perplexed as he watched over the blonde's shoulder when he bought their airfare tickets in first-class. The amethyst-eyed man knew that he'd probably feel a lot safer if he was comfortable and not having some little brat kicking the back of his seat, and he could easily afford the pair of seats.

The albino seemed to get jumpier and jumpier at the nearing security gate, eventually getting so bad that, despite the blonde asking him politely to not do it, he took the smaller man's hand. Mattie sighed and squeezed back for a moment, feeling his hands shaking a little as they became the first people in line. "There's nothing to be scared of, Gil. They're only to protect us." He smiled lightly at him and leaned into his side a bit before backing off, taking off his shoes and putting them in one dull gray bin, and then his laptop, phone, and charging cords for both in another. He folded his thin jacket over his arm and then placed it in a third, along with the contents of his pockets, his wallet, and his watch, which was steel.

"Sir?" one of the attendants asked, and the blonde turned, seeing her address not him but Gilbert, who looked confused and scared. "Sir, are you alright?" She touched his shoulder and he flinched. Matthew stepped in and smiled at her lightly, with apologies.

"Sorry, this is his first time flying." She nodded and backed off, his hand on the other's shoulder as he explained what to do. "Shoes go in one bin, and then any carry-on bags in a separate one, but you don't have any. Wallet and loose change and stuff in the last one, and you probably will want to take off your Cross or it'll be ripped off the chain by the detectors, alright?" He looked confused for but a moment longer, and then nodded, doing as the blonde had explained with minimal line-holdup.

Matthew had to halfway coax the crimson-eyed man to walk through the detector, much to the security officer's dislike, but eventually they had everything back in its place and he knew that Gilbert felt far better with the cool metal of his Cross back against his collarbones, far more relaxed and calmed.

"What's Starbucks?" The question made the blonde jump, but he turned toward Gilbert's pointed finger at the sign. "Isn't it like coffee? I heard the guy called Alfred and you talking about it at a meeting once, and it sounded cool." Mattie raised an eyebrow at him and then, after telling him to stop pointing because it was rude, let the taller man tug him over there excitedly. "There was this one drink that sounded awesome. I think it was..." He thought for a moment, looking at the menu boards, and then pointed again. "That thing! That iced thing with the caramel!"

The blonde sighed, but he was almost laughing at the excited outburst, the trio of baristas chuckling and giggling among themselves. "I'll buy one for you." Gilbert looked like he'd just seen heaven by the way he looked at him now. "What? It's no problem." He smiled and kissed his cheek, much to Mattie's both delight and slight shock. Thank God no one was looking at them at the moment...

In the end, Gilbert got a giant caramel iced coffee and Matthew just a coffee with skim milk, nothing wild or fancy. They were both decaf though, as the blonde didn't want to find out what excessive amounts of caffeine would do to the albino man. The hallways were edged with the moving walkways that the albino was hesitant to try at first, but then he got used to it, although tripping over nothing at the end of the first one. They reached their gate, a bookstore and a smaller version of McDonalds on either side of the opening to the seemingly endless rows of chairs and charging stations.

"Go and sit down somewhere." He pointed to the chairs near the window, where a maze of runways was visible, planes taking off and landing and where the crimson-eyed man was gazing at longingly. "I'm gonna get a book or two. Hold on-" He walked over and handed him his laptop bag. "Find a seat near chargers and plug these in, please. Just fit the slots in correctly, like I showed you before, alright?" Gilbert nodded and walked off in search for a charging dock and seats.

He smiled lightly after him and then grabbed a few heavy paperbacks, two of the Inheritance Cycle. He'd been favoring fantasy stories lately, and then a tomb of the Grimm's Fairy Tales caught his eye as he was about to check out. Maybe these would be familiar to Gilbert and keep his hyperactive-child-brain-when-it-came-to-new-stuff occupied. He thumbed through a few pages and was delighted to see that one page was in English and the opposite one was in German, old color illustrations breaking up the bold text.

After returning to the pleather seats near the window, seeing the white-haired man turned around and watching a flight take off, he tapped his shoulder and handed him the book. "I'm sorry if it seems really _really_ stereotypical or even rude of me to ask you if this would interest you, but-"

"It's not rude at all," he stated, his eyes lit up with both happiness and the early dawn sunlight hitting the metallic gold latticework on the hard cover. "They've always been enchanting ever since I was little." He cracked open the book and ran his fingers down the table of contents until he found the story he wanted, and then he frantically but carefully flipped to the spot, where the title on the right side of the book was emblazoned with a curling gold script of ' _Hänsel und Gretel_ '. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the story, and the blonde watched for a few moments, his ruby eyes flying across the page and the pictures and his lips mouthing a few words as he read, before sitting down next to him and taking up his laptop, checking the battery level before setting it to airplane mode. He'd wait to change his phone until they were boarded, and then turn it off.

After about an hour, the both of them sick and tired of waiting, the stewards and stewardesses started to board the aircraft. The albino was so excited he practically leapt to the front of the line, but Mattie held him back. "We've gotta go in order of our seats. We've got seats nine and ten, so we go back here." The stewardess took a wary glance at Gilbert as he nervously handed her his ticket, but then smiled lightly at him and allowing them to pass her.

This plane was a bit nicer than others Matthew had been on, travelling endlessly for work and meetings as he always did. The seats were a lovely royal blue and were bigger than the other times he'd travelled first-class. They had a smaller screen in the backs of the headrests to watch whatever movie they'd play, and these could actually turn off. He turned to Gilbert, who had already grasped the concept of overhead compartments, and found that the white-haired man was helping an older lady who was dressed in a business suit put her bag into the overhead.

"You've got the window seat." The taller man had to duck far more than Mattie to not hit his head on the ceiling, but seemed relatively okay thus far. He'd kept his book in his hand the whole time, not wanting to seemingly part with it for any reason, and now had it open across his lap, reading once more.

For once, the blonde was a bit saddened that the other didn't want to talk with him, or even hold his hand. It was okay, sure, he wasn't depressed over it or anything, but it had been something he'd grown accustomed too when he was with the guy, and now that he didn't have it...

A crackling came over the loudspeakers and then the voice of the pilot came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying with us. We will arrive at our destination in about sixteen hours. Now, please pay attention to the safety instruction video as we prepare for takeoff." The screen glowed to life and Matthew didn't bother with watching it, as he'd seen the same video over and over again. Gilbert seemed a bit apprehensive, but once the blonde assured him that it was rare that anyone crash landed or needed oxygen, he was fine.

"Excuse me sir," a steward asked, Gilbert's head rising as he saw the brunette. "We're about to take off, so please put your book away in the compartment in front of you." He did so with a dark look at the man, who left with a huff.

"We're on our way now..." the taller man mused, and Mattie smiled, slipping his hand into the others. Gil smiled softly and then looked out the window. "How fast does this plane go?" After his first question, about a thousand followed, having the blonde explain about the plane and Starbucks and his computer until he was way too tired to think anymore.

"Sleep... I need sleep..." he muttered, and he pulled the thin but warm airline blanket around himself, the two of them the last two people awake at this hour. "We can talk when I get up, okay...?" Gilbert nodded and smiled lightly, slipping the blonde's glasses away. Mattie took the advantage of his last waking moments to smile back and kiss him lightly, his hand still clasped in the albino's... They'd be home so soon...


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay I know I said only another chapter but I did want to write in some cute, fluffy smut in here at some point, so at least two more. At the least. Maybe this one will be my longest fic at eight chapters; hell I don't know. I like where this one is going... You can't blame me for loving a ship..._

 _This chapter is a bit short since I didn't want to overwhelm you guys with too many feels and fluffiness. I was awwing at the cuteness myself, so... Yep~_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI FLUFF~ I don't own Mattie or Gilbert~!_

 **PruCan – Meeting – Chapter Four**

The shuttle car's constantly jerking and braking ride from the airport to the spot where Matthew had parked his car, all the way at the end of the lot, woke the two exhausted travelers up, but not enough. The blonde had sufficed to buy a strong coffee for himself once they'd landed and had only begun to feel the slow drip of caffeine start to wake him up. But it was going to be a long drive back home, and he already knew he was going to be too tired to even walk properly enough to unlock the door to the house.

Gilbert was already bobbing off, his excitement wearing off as fatigue from the jet lag they were both feeling hit them and hit them hard. Their early-morning flight had left them in the early afternoon of the new land, and the chill of the northern air had sunk deep into both of them, chilling them at first but they both easily adjusted to it. Mattie nodded off slightly and then shook his head to wake himself up a bit more, drinking coffee and trying to stay awake long enough to snap to a start with the coffee.

The blonde's vehicle was a four-door car, a calm shade of blue on the lighter side, and well-maintained. The albino sank into the passenger side seat as the shuttle driver packed the minimal luggage in the backseat, sighing in relief as Mattie turned on the car with his key and then the heat, keeping it more on the warm side and not the stifling hot oven side. The blonde's glasses fogged up once he closed his door and buckled in, and the white-haired man had to laugh a little as he squinted slightly to see, holding the frames to the heat to hasten the unfogging.

"It'll be a long drive, so feel free to sleep or whatever during it. And don't ask to switch off," he stated, giving a wary eye to the almost asleep guy. "I'm not obsessive over my car like my brother or other nations I know, but I don't want it in a wreck yet." Gil waved him off and then fell asleep, leaving the amethyst-eyed man to his own devices. "Fine then..." He turned on some softer rock to keep him mildly awake and then put the car in gear.

About three hours later, the blonde once again super-exhausted, he parked in his driveway and looked upon his humble abode, which was indeed humble when you took into account what the other nations' homes looked like. It was a meager two stories, mostly made out of brick with some sliding on the upper level. The roof was a painted metal sheeting with sturdier roof tiles underneath, better to allow the melting snow off. There was a small porch with a pair of old antique chairs perched on it, and the picture window inside revealed his living room and kitchen in a more modern open-concept design.

Behind the house was a smaller, shallow lake that even in summers was rarely swam in due to the cold temperatures that even the warmest season could bring, the natural setting framing the entirety of the house a healthy foliage made up of a mix of pine, spruce, and maple trees.

"C'mon," he prodded, poking the albino's shoulder half-heartedly. "Gotta get inside..." He was greeted and answered with a low grunt of acknowledgement and the man rising slightly and opening his scarlet eyes. "Leave the luggage for now..." Sleep was their number one priority right now, or at least in the blonde's mind.

"I'm comin'..." Gil replied, sliding out of the car and stretching from the cramped conditions of the seating. He and the blonde walked out into the cold and Mattie had problems for a few seconds fumbling around with his keys to find the right one; an old brass one. Then, once the amethyst-eyed man had insisted they take off their shoes at the door, the blonde trotted upstairs with the albino following. Matthew had always known that the day would come when they'd eventually share a bed, having blushed at the thought in the past, but he was far too tired to even care, just wanting to cuddle up against the other and sleep the rest of the day and night away.

His bedroom was also small, but not to small that his large, gray-sheeted bed took up the whole room, just about half of it. There was an open door that led to his bathroom and another that led to a small closet. He hadn't noticed that Gilbert was taking off articles of clothing until he halfway pitched himself into the bed, wearing his black undershirt and boxers, the silvery glint of the chain holding his Iron Cross around his neck. That sight woke the blonde up a little more, with a faint blush on his face, but not enough that he wasn't going to sleep.

Matthew sighed and made quick work of changing into an old, ratty Canadian flag sweatshirt that he normally wore when he was just relaxing or whenever it was too cold to sleep in a tee, and was also long enough to cover his butt and hands, and his black boxers.

He didn't allow himself time to think or react until he was in bed, knowing that his mind, although dragged down by sleep, would think rationally that he wasn't ready for this just yet, even though he was. Then the blush that rivaled his sweatshirt's crimson color spread across his cheeks and his ears when the albino reached for him and he sank into his embrace. But it was warm and comforting, nothing weird about that...

His own hands found themselves about the other's shoulders, Gil's around his waist and holding him back firmly but not tightly. It was... so nice... His blush and awkwardness gradually faded into calm contentment, but flared a bit when he felt the other moved a little and his sleeping breath found its place against his neck and ear, making the blonde shiver a little and blush. Mattie heard him murmur his name once or twice, and took a warm and fuzzy happiness from the notion that Gil was dreaming about him.

The blonde gradually found his thread of sleepiness and then fell into warm dreams of sunlight and Gilbert, smiling both on the outside and the inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_This starts off cute and sweet, but it is a lead-in for a smut! I finally had the opportunity to use all my German knowledge woohoo~!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISING AND SEDUCTION OF SORTS~! I don't own Gilbert or Matthew!_

 **PruCan – Meeting – Chapter Five**

Matthew woke to find his bed empty, struggling at first to detangle the blanket that had somehow tangled around his waist and leg before the smell of something cooking had him awake fully. It smelled sweet and yeasty and had his mouth watering at the wonder of what exactly it was, walking creeping downstairs lightly in what he'd slept in that night.

" _Guten Morgen_ ," was the greeting in a soft voice, the white-haired man holding a frying pan about two feet over the burner as he opened the oven with one hand and pulled out four pans; two loaf pans with golden bread puffing over them nicely and the other pair trays with rolls of the same texture and color dotted evenly on their surfaces. The blonde was surprised his oven was capable of fitting all those pans… Gilbert had a white apron tied over his clothes, but had managed to scatter flour all over his black tee and jeans instead. "Sorry if I went a little overboard, but I decided to take it upon myself to make breakfast."

Mattie was astonished at the least, now looking at the table and blinking a little. There was already a few small plates of various cheeses and about ten different sausages placed around, and he spotted about five different types of jams and marmalades alongside a butter dish. There was a decanter of coffee and two mugs already set out for them. Gil tipped the eggs he was frying onto another plate and handed that off to him. "It's not overboard, but it is a lot…" He glanced at the garbage, picking out a package that was written entirely in German. "Where did you get all this?"

"I went out this morning and bought them. I took the car. Sorry…" He looked like he was expecting a scolding, Mattie merely looking at him ever so slightly disapprovingly and then looking at the bread, walking over and looking at them curiously. " _Bröt_ and _Brötchen_ ; a staple in a German household. I made extra so that whenever you want any you can have more." He shrugged and then patted his hands on the apron, streaking flour down its fabric a bit, and then quickly plucked all the rolls into a basket and then carried them to the table. "C'mon, before everything gets cold."

The blonde gaped for but a moment more and then smiled, pulling the taller man down a bit to kiss his cheek and murmur a 'thank you'. Gil's face lit up and then he smiled too. "I'm just happy you have kitchen appliances that are a lot like what I'd normally use, or I'd be clueless." The blonde raised an eyebrow and then sat down, having his turn at questioning the other man on all the foods. He liked the cheese curd things called _Quark_ a lot, and all the types of _Würste_ too, and the _Brötchen_ … Send him off to heaven right now, because nothing else was worth living for right at that moment!

Matthew knew he was being overly excited about the fact that the albino could cook, but damn him if it wasn't amazing! He could cook too, knowing a lot of French-style cooking and American fare, but he now had a newfound desire to know the ways that the Germans cooked. It would be fun too, learning all the tricks and dishes…

"Earth to Matthew?" a voice called, halfheartedly mocking in its tone as the blonde came to from his daydreams. "Are you finished already?" The amethyst-eyed man nodded, unable to pack in even another bite of the amazing food, and the crimson-eyed man merely shrugged and took his plate form him, tipping its contents onto his own. Halfway with his fork to his mouth, he was hit dead-on with a puzzled, questioning look. "I don't do leftovers. Whenever I get the opportunity, I eat and I eat a lot. It's a German thing." He shrugged and then smiled.

After the food was all packed away, Mattie having to stop himself from grabbing a handful of the rolls for himself and shoving them into his pockets as he placed them into plastic airtight containers. He looked up from the fourth and last container's lid he'd just snapped on and spoke to the guy across the counter. "Thanks, by the way, for breakfast I mean. It was awesome…" He smiled at the other, who looked flattered after a soft pink blush tinted his otherwise pale face from slight embarrassment.

"You slept for a long time, and it kept me from waking you up or reading until you would get up. And it was productive too, so…" He cracked a bit wider smile and then walked over, putting the cheese containers away neatly before touching the blonde's shoulder and kissing him softly. Mattie still couldn't get over how wonderful his kisses were, and knew that it wasn't going to be very easy to stop growing breathless after only a few moments of Gilbert's mouth against his own. He pulled away first, much to the short man's dislike. "Should I have woken you? It's around ten in the morning, so I thought not, but…"

Matthew shook his head and then slid the bread containers to the far corner of the counter. "I wouldn't have been awake at whatever early morning hour you got up at to make homemade bread. What time _did_ you get up at, anyway?"

The white-haired man looked at the clock. "Around six. I'm a morning person usually unless I'm hung over, and that's rare." That lovely stereotype of German's always being drunk hit Mattie a little later than he'd thought it would, and then he smiled slightly at it. "At least I can poke a little fun at myself."

"Yeah," the blonde replied, looking out the bigger kitchen window to the outside morning, the sunlight hitting the halfway frozen lake and glinting off in all directions. He'd built his house on this lakeside just to wake up every morning to see that… He pulled his attention from that to the other. "I usually wake up around eight, so I did a lot better than other times I've had horrible jet lag. And those times I didn't have to drive either."

Gil nodded and then sighed, looking outside too now with a look of wonder and amazement on his face. His face then turned to the other, looking conflicted for a moment… "Have I ever told you up front that I love you, Mattie?" The speech left the blonde stunned and then a warmth spread through him, causing him to smile even wider than before and hug him tightly. The notion that the albino already had a bit of a name for him that he'd only heard in passing insults by people he disliked made the name good in his eyes.

"You haven't up front, but I'm glad you did now…" He had a bit of butterflies in his stomach and then stood on tiptoes to reach his ear. "I love you too, Gil…" Then he felt lips at his cheek, trailing down his neck to his shoulder, the blonde shivering and just holding in a soft moan, finding his hands twining into Gil's shirt. Mattie leaned his head away slightly before speaking, reining control of his mind. "What are you…?" His voice didn't sound like himself, softer than normal, concerned, worried, but also deepened and husky…

"Sorry…" He began to pull away but the blonde only caught his mouth in passing, a sweet kiss now that was heavier than others they'd shared before, catching both him and Matthew off guard. "Mattie…?"

"Don't pull away, please…" he said, like he was begging for something. "I… I…" He swallowed and then continued, his mind saying one thing but his emotions wholly another. "I want this… right now… You know, if it's not going to hurt you to do it or to even hear me say it... Um, I mean, just forget I said-! Mmm…" He moaned very softly at the other's touch to the other side of his neck, right where his shoulder met his throat, closing his eyes and shivering as he felt Gilbert's soft lips and tongue, the sharp but soft nip of his teeth, and warm, sighing breath render him thoughtless. He felt both alive and numb at the same time, his mouth and neck and jaw and collarbones seeming to be worked raw after a time of this.

"I will be perfectly fine with giving you what you want, Mattie… But upstairs, alright…?" His tone was calm for the most part, but husky underneath, filled with a calm but unstable lust. Matthew had no clue when that calm would shatter, but he knew that he wanted to be the one to disrupt that peace for once.

"Let's go then…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Not the final chapter just yet! Bear with me! There's gonna be one more with the aftermath of this sequence and a bit more stuff!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SMUT TIME! I don't own Mattie or Gil! Thanks!_

 **PruCan – Meeting – Chapter Six**

With every step up the stairs, Matthew's heart raced a bit faster, following the taller man to the bedroom with his hand held tightly but not crushingly. Gilbert glanced behind his shoulder every few seconds and smiled lightly, knowingly, while his own face just got redder and redder. When they reached the landing, the footsteps the two made seemed to echo with not just the soft sounds of foot on wood but the promises and the talking and the other things they'd already shared…

"Are you going to stop shaking like a leaf…?" the albino asked lightly, a smile on his face as he opened the bedroom door and dropped Mattie's hand, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He patted the spot next to him and the blonde couldn't have been any more nervous. He stood there, hands in his sweatshirt's pockets, wanting to make himself as tiny as possible. "C'mon…"

At last he found the will to walk over there and sit down, feeling a warm arm circle around his back and hold his waist lightly but firmly, the other hand touching his cheek and turning his face to meet the other's gaze. His hands itched to touch Gilbert, to do anything but lay limp at his sides, but he couldn't do that just yet.

After a long moment of crimson looking into violet, the taller man's lips twitched slightly and he pressed his mouth to the others. Within a few seconds, Matthew knew all he needed to know what the other wanted from him, making him blush and try to kiss back in the gentle, warm way. Then Gil's teeth brushed his lower lip, then his tongue, and the blonde lost it for a moment, letting out a soft moan. Mattie's hands found themselves at his shoulders, his glasses lost somewhere as the kiss deepened. Then he smiled a bit nervously before the kissing went on to make them both breathless whenever they broke apart.

"Would it be more comfortable for you to be lying down…?" The blonde was surprised at the tone the other was using. It was concerned and a bit nervous, but also rich and dark and deep… Sensual… It sent shivers all through him as he nodded and the other pulled him close to his chest as he made his way to the headboard. Gil smiled lightly. "The way your grip is on my shirt… Do you want it off…?"

Mattie blushed and then nodded slightly, letting the albino back off to slip away the garment, revealing toned muscles, not huge and ripped ones. His breath was taken out of him as he felt warm fingers at his collar and the hem of his sweatshirt, lips and teeth and tongue at his jawline going up to his ear. "Nnn…! Gil…" He closed his eyes and turned his head so he had free reign, feeling the breaths against his skin and hearing the soft murmurs of his voice when he paused here and there at places that had the blonde shivering against him. "Ah…"

He heard and felt him at his ear, his tongue just barely grazing the rim of his ear before clamping down with his lips. Matthew could lose it right then… "St-Stop it…" He heard a low chuckle and then grew a bit warm in the face and ears.

"I know you don't want me to stop…" was his low reply, his hand snaking under his sweatshirt. "Is it okay to take this off yet…?" Mattie shook his head and the other man sighed, but still smiled as he came around to face him. "Not yet?" He shook his head no again and Gilbert nodded. "Okay…" The blonde reached over and touched his lower lip with his forefinger, the albino's lips parting slightly and a soft nip at his fingertip following. "What is it…?"

"Nothing…" he said, and then grew redder. "Have you ever been with a guy before…?" Gil shook his head no and the other got redder. "Not that I mean now, but… in the future, y'know…" The crimson-eyed man smiled and kissed him softly, the way that sent warmth spreading to every part of his body, his warm hand pressed against the small of his back underneath his shirt and running up his stomach with the other. Then he- "Mmm…!"

"Here?" He touched his chest again, Mattie seeing the movement of his hand as he touched his nipple, nodding in the affirmative and biting his lower lip. The touch was so nice, well, a lot more than just nice, but… "Can I at least lift up you shirt…?" He thought for a moment, and then nodded. The blonde was then reduced to little more than shivers and soft moans of both the other's name and pleas for more as Gilbert pinched and tweaked the other side, his mouth working the side he'd started with.

Mattie lifted his hands to his face to hide a bit, feeling heat rise to his hips and crotch. _"Not now… No no_ NO _… I don't want him to see that I'm getting…"_ "Mattie…?" His attention was brought back to the albino, who was pink in the face, the hand not at his chest lingering at his hip. He'd noticed… "If it's okay with you, would you like me to help you with this…?"

It wasn't like the blonde hadn't done that sorta thing himself, but it was just weird asking another guy to do it… "I c-can d-do it myself…" He was trying not to bite on his tongue as he spoke, the other's lips at his chest again and his whole body reel in pleasure. "I-I don't n-need you to- Ah~! Mmm…"

Gil hadn't touched him there, but the throbbing had made him moan. It was then he decided. "Please… I'm sorry, but can you…?" The albino looked at him and nodded, running his fingers into his boxers and stroking him with slow, long movements. "I-I know that I w-won't last very long…" Matthew said lightly, a small smile from pleasure on his lips.

"Don't apologize; it's fine… Amazing, actually, to see your face right now… You're already really hot and hard, and you look drunk with it…" he whispered, kissing his neck once more and crooning those words into his ear. "You've infected me too, but- Nnn…" Without thought, the blonde had practically pounced on him, kissing his mouth and slipping a hand into his pants. He slid off his glasses and bowed down his into hand, resting against his chest.

"Let's just feel good, okay…?" Gil nodded and kissed him softly, the nip of either of their teeth and the brush of their tongues together making it ever better. After a time, the blonde had to pull away from his mouth, resting for a moment with his eyes closed, panting heavily and moaning a bit louder. Then he smiled apologetically. "I just need a moment… Besides, I think you want to hear me, right…?" The albino nodded and he placed his lips at his ear, moaning louder as Gil's hand went faster, rougher on him. "Are y-you trying to-?" Moans tumbled from him as he came, shivering and trembling from the pleasure that flooded him, panting into his ear and collapsing a bit before catching himself. "N-now you…"

Before the blonde had any notion of what he was doing, he found himself crouched over the other's member, licking him lightly. He'd been taught well from other past heartthrobs, but those weren't half as meaningful. He gently sucked at his head before taking as much in as he could, pumping the rest in his hand until the albino shuddered. Then he pulled away, his hand still on him as the white splashed elsewhere.

Matthew returned to his side, feeling his warm, calm breathing against his ear as he became trapped in his embrace. He felt a bit of embarrassment until the taller man spoke. "Don't be weirded out at your talents… That was… Amazing… Thank you…"

He nodded and snuggled into his chest. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"


	7. Chapter 7

_I may write up more for this one since the ending leaves a lot more exploratory work! Read on to understand!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SEXUAL REFERENCES! Thanks again!_

 **PruCan – Meeting – Chapter Seven**

"All I'm asking is did you or didn't you?" Alfred was howling with laughter at the sixth time Arthur asked the question, the Brit having common courtesy to just be accepting of whatever the blonde wanted to tell them. Francis leaned over the arm of the couch where he sat, looking warmly at his son with a slight smile on his face. He'd been the first to be notified of Mattie's love interest a week ago. The bespectacled man had to keep his phone at arm's length from his ear as the curly-haired man gushed over the news in excited, loud French. And now the rest of his family was here...

Francis backhanded the Brit's arm lightly, a shocked and somewhat offended look on his face. "If Matthew doesn't want to say don't pressure him," he said, his tone slightly protective, and for that Mattie was grateful. His pale blue eyes turned back to him with a quick wink. He'd told him everything, and why not? Francis would be able to understand and answer questions about stuff like that, and not be invasive with his questions... He hated admitting it to even himself that he and Gil had... but it couldn't be helped.

Mattie sighed and his hands gripped a bit more on the loose material of his newer Canadian flag sweatshirt, one of the many he owned. "Um... Yeah, we, um... We did... sorta..." Each of them had their own reactions. Alfred's face split into a grin, standing from the other end of the couch, and he slapped him on the back a few times while laughing things like 'Hell yeah!' loudly, Arthur merely looked uncomfortable and awkward on the middle cushion, and Francis nodded knowingly from his place.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'sorta'...?" Arthur asked, his emerald eyes looking intelligently into the informant's amethyst ones. Mattie went a bit red and looked to Francis. He had agreed to put anything like that, things that others wanted detail on but the blonde was too awkward to say it, in the most delicate terms possible and say it for him.

"He means that they haven't gone all the way as of yet. It was just hands then, nothing more." Francis looked to the other and Mattie nodded, sinking into his sweatshirt a bit more as he waited for the others' reactions. Arthur merely stayed as inquisitive and awkward as before, while the other blonde smirked wickedly before softening and sighing.

"Hey, I'm happy for you," Alfred said, catching the piercing glare the youngest blonde gave him. "Don't get me wrong; I'm one hundred percent in support of my gay little brother-"

Francis glared at him. "Don't say it like _that_!" Alfred jumped at the harsher tone the Frenchman gave him and then sighed, leaning back into the couch and rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I'll rephrase then. I'm in support of your life choices. I'm of that nature and so is this one-" He poked Arthur's arm with a grin, the Brit just scooting away a bit. "-so it's not like we don't _know_ or have questions or whatever. And it's not weird to us either, so come to us whenever you want or advice or anything. You don't have to rely on your dad here all the time, y'know?"

Footsteps coming down the stairs made Mattie jump about a foot out of his chair, and then go very pink, his behavior nervous and worried. He couldn't help it; they didn't know Gil like he did and he was worried that they might think of him like they remembered him... Or just make a lot of sexual jokes toward him and make it awkward.

It made the situation a bit better when Mattie noticed that the taller man was clothed properly this time, as he'd made a bit of a habit of having a severe lack of clothes when he was just lounging at home. Not that the blonde minded, but it would be really awkward if the German walked downstairs in naught but a tee and boxers. He wore jeans and a tee under a simple, open button-down. Casual and nice.

"Oh," Gilbert remarked at the other three in the living room, blinking a little before stepping down the last two stairs. "I didn't know you had invited the others here." He looked at each of them in turn, the two older blondes a bit longer than the last, and then caught Mattie's nervous violet stare. "What? Did you think I wouldn't dress normally if I was going to go food shopping?"

The violet-eyed man breathed a sigh of relief and then, with Francis' incessant look of 'Get him in here', he dragged the chair to the side of his own a bit closer, facing the couch head-on like his seat was. "They just wanted to meet you for real, and us as a... Y'know..." He sighed through his nose and plopped back down into his spot as Gil sat in the other chair.

"What would you like to know?" He sounded as nervous as Mattie felt, and the blonde yearned for the little, simple comfort of holding his hand right now to alleviate a little of the freak-out. But there was no way he'd be able to do that without it being noticed. Matthew looked at each of them in turn, and then Gil for a moment before gazing at the floor.

Francis's face took on a hardened look, a more fatherly look, like he was going to ask the German's intentions on a date or something. Then his gaze softened and he relaxed, running a hand through his low ponytail, his accent light as he spoke. "Whatever you two have done or felt or anything, Matthew had already told me. Well, from his perspective thus far. He's a fairly open person that way; very few lock-and-key secrets about him. And from what I know about you..." He looked at the built man and breathed in slowly. "You are difficult to reveal your own emotions and secrets. Make sure you don't keep too many things from my son, Gilbert." He pronounced the name in the French way, not sounding out the 't' in his name.

Gil sucked in a breath before speaking himself. "I have told him most everything, sir..." It struck Mattie as odd that he'd call Francis 'sir'. It was spoken with an aura of powerful respect and reverence, almost as if the man was not a country such as himself but some sort of celestial being. It wasn't to that level, of course, but it could have been.

"And I if may speak," Arthur began, pausing for a moment and then continuing. "I want to ensure that you don't plan to use this for your own desires or motives." He left it at that, but the rest of the speech was assumed. The blonde got more and more nervous the longer the silence stood, Gilbert's eyes never leaving Arthur.

"What is past is past; and I would never corrupt Matthew for my own gain, since I have nothing of my own anymore..." he said, his voice quiet but strong. Mattie didn't care anymore, and, knowing that the other was hurting a little from the Brit's blow, he took his hand. He regretted it almost immediately, the other's grip crushing his slender fingers for a few moments before relaxing. Arthur nodded and then the four of them looked at Alfred, who wore a concerned look.

"Well I'm just telling you know; if you break his heart, if you hurt him, if you do _anything_ to make him even the tiniest bit upset, I'll break your skull, old man." The threat was not a threat; it was a promise. Gil looked a little worried and then smiled softly at the blonde.

"I don't think I'd be capable of hurting him, quite the opposite, actually." Alfred then smiled and laughed a little, the albino looking confused for a moment. "Why are you laughing?"

The blue-eyed man snickered for a bit longer before relaxing back into his spot. "Because I know that he'll probably give anyone hell just if they offend him a little. Even his glares are scary, I know that all too well. And I know you won't do anything dumb like that since, and I already know this'll sound really corny but whatever, I can tell that you really do care about him. So..." He grinned. "So I'll see you at the wedding, right?"

Both Francis and Arthur yelled at him for it while he sat there laughing. Gilbert smiled with him while Mattie merely sunk lower into his seat and his sweatshirt, wanting to disappear. "What's so wrong with that?" Gil's voice ended the chaos, a puzzled look on his face. Silence stood for a while before he spoke again. "Well, it _is_ all legal and stuff, right? If we wanted to in the future then..." He then caught on, staying silent now.

"I suppose..." Mattie mumbled. "But if we did then yeah, in the future."

It was quiet for a little while before a ringtone of the Avengers main theme song made them all jump. Alfred pulled his phone out of his pocket and then poked Arthur. "We've gotta go to pack for our flights back home. Sorry Mattie." The others stood as well, the Frenchman and Mattie kissing the two blondes goodbye in the French way while Gilbert shaking hands with Arthur and fist-bumping Alfred. The door let come cold air into the house.

Francis had to leave shortly afterwards, laughing lightly at the confused and slightly startled look Gilbert gave him as he shook hands with him and then drew him into a hug, kissing his cheeks the same way he had the blondes. "I already consider you family, Gilbert. I wanted you to be sure of that." He walked outside with a warm smile on his face, Mattie leaning against the door and sighing in relief. Then he began to laugh happily, happy-dancing a little before hugging the albino man tightly.

"You are very happy, aren't you?" Gil chuckled, holding him back and taking in all the silliness. Mattie nodded and then looked up, beaming at him before pulling him down and kissing him hard. Then his mouth softened, turning up into a warm smile, his eyes closing as he felt the other man move against him.

"Correction; I am extremely happy…" he said, his voice a slight purr. He relaxed back down and then took his hands in his own, feeling the warmth and the comfort and remembering how this had all started… "Gil…?"

" _Ja_?" Mattie became very nervous.

"When you said that thing about marriage… Were you serious?" The white-haired man looked surprised, and then nodded in affirmation.

"I'd like to settle down here a bit more and learn a bit better English and maybe try a little French, and get used to the technology and the new modern things, but… Yeah…" He met Mattie's eyes softly, a smile in each of them. "I would consider it only after a long time, not anytime soon. And we have a long time, don't we?"

The blonde blushed a deep pink and nodded, feeling Gil's finger tap his left hand's ring finger. "Promise…?"

"I promise, Mattie…"


	8. Chapter 8

_PROPOSAL WOOHOO~~! So cute~ Someone pretty please_ _ **please**_ _draw it!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for OBVIOUS YAOI IS OBVIOUS._

 **PruCan- Meeting – Chapter Eight**

 **Six Months Later…**

"Wake up." A pillow thrown softly into Mattie's face woke him with a start. His eyes adjusted to the bright filtering sunlight, the chittering of birds from the open window pouring in among the scent of pine and maple. He'd opened the window last night, when the air was finally not polar-ice-cap temperatures anymore, letting in a cool breeze. " _Réveillez-vous, Mattie."_

He'd hardly recognized the German's French, most of his accent lost when he spoke it. Matthew smiled and sat up, his eyes drifting away from the billowing curtains to the tall man who was off to the side, digging out articles of clothing, beads of water dripping from the ends of his white hair. He must've just taken a shower…

"It's still weird to hear you speak French… You sound so different when you do." Gilbert was a fast learner at the language, taking hours of his time running through conjugations and tenses with the blonde whenever Mattie would get home from work. It wasn't that the albino had nothing to do other than practice, not having a job or other priorities other than learning and the occasional few chores that Matthew entrusted to him. He merely enjoyed the process. "Your accent is all but gone when you speak in that language, and I kinda miss it sometimes."

"Well, at least I can communicate a lot better with the people who mostly only speak it," Gil replied, pulling a shirt over his head. There was a sort of wild, reckless excitement in his eyes, something that Matthew had been rare to see. "Get up. C'mon." Without another word, the bigger man pounced on the blonde, halfway pulling him to his feet before he knew it.

Matthew yawned, still sleepy, but awake enough to catch the clothes that the other tossed him. "What's the rush…?" he asked, pulling the pants over his legs hurriedly, and caught the startled look on his partner's face before Gilbert masked it with a smile.

"You'll see when we get there." Mattie ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to free the odd tangles there before following him. "It's a bit cool, so grab a jacket."

"Outside?" The albino nodded midway through lacing up his boot and his warm smile melted away the confused thoughts that the amethyst-eyed-man was thinking. What was so important outside that it warranted the both of them going so early…? Mattie then shrugged and sighed, plopping himself down next to the taller man to tug on his own shoes.

The opened door let in the scents of the newly-blooming flora and the new leaves on the trees stronger then upstairs, the sunlight glinting off the wet patches of melting slush from the old cold days. "Follow me." Gilbert extended a hand and the blonde took it, the joy on the other man's face unmasked for once in a long time. "It's a bit of a trek, and it's easy to get off the path, so keep a hold on me, alright?" Mattie had no intention to let go anyway, so…

Their path led up a series of hills, all in the wooded patches around the lake his house overlooked, the wet underbrush catching the blonde off guard a few times. He only stumbled once, the other's strong grip and strength otherwise keeping him balanced the other times. Gil looked behind him every so often, his face always a cool smile.

The scenery changed around them to include a more wild form of the trees and the shrubbery, prickly branches and winding vines wanting to tug and trip up the both of them, but Gil's footsteps kept them both upright. The sunlight shone only briefly through patches in the thick leaves and intertwined branches above.

Mattie was left panting as the taller man broke into a trot suddenly, bounding through the thicket with the skill of a steer before stopping in a sun-filled clearing. His violet eyes rested on the craggy bark of the tree in the center of the clearing, vines and ivy latticing the ancient-looking trunk into the light above. He knew that it he tried he wouldn't be able to wrap his arms around the tree, maybe if there were two of him, but not now…

"I found this when you were out one day," Gil said, soft and relaxed, standing back as the blonde stepped forward, his fingers trailing the ivy with wonder. "I thought it was…" He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head when the blonde turned to face him. "It was… so much like you. There were still yellow leaves on the lower branches, rustling in the wind, and faded violet blossoms from the ivy. But it didn't just look like you… It was weathered from the snow and the storms, but it was still strong when the other trees around it was bent over… It stood the test of time and of trials… Sunlight poured around it and it gleamed with ice, looking radiant and beautiful even in times of cold and hardship…"

Mattie tried to think, but nothing really came other than, "You've gotten… very good at English…" His face went a little warm and pink, the other's words making his very soul stir. Gilbert drew closer and the blonde found himself growing breathless with every step. "Gil… Why did you even bring me here…?" He felt the albino's arms go around him and he melted a bit.

"Because I wanted you to know that I know you a lot more than I used to, and…" Matthew felt the press of his lips on his forehead. "I made a promise that one day I'd…" The realization of this moment left the blonde with tears in his eyes as the other dropped to one knee, a warm smile on his face and his hand still in his own. A glittering twisted silver and gold ring, set with an amethyst stone, rested in his other palm. "I'd want to marry you, remember…?"

The smaller man nodded and smiled back, feeling the band, warm from the other's hand, slip over his ring finger. He smiled a bit bigger and then laughed at himself, wiping away his tears. "Goddammit Gil… You made me cry…" The taller man rose, running his thumb over the polished stone of the ring and then lifting his hand to touch Matthew's cheek.

"Sorry, Mattie…" The blonde tilted his head back a little and met his lips softly, warmly. The warm sunlight on their dark clothes warmed their once-chilled forms. A few lingering tears escaped the other's eyes and the albino kissed them away, sending more than a few shivers down the violet-eyed man.

Gilbert broke the kiss with a smile. "So you're my fiancé now, huh…?" Mattie nodded and placed his hand on the other's cheek, partly to look into his ruby eyes and the look at the ring on his finger. "Wow…"

"Wow is very right… This all…" He looked around. "This all feels like some sort of crazy dream…" He felt the other's smile against his mouth. "It's not though, I know that much…"

"It has always been reality… Ever since you met me that day… And forever, right…?"

Mattie nodded. "I love you, and I can't wait… to, y'know… walk down the aisle."

"Me neither."

"I don't want to leave, but… there's a whole wedding to plan now and invitations to write and-"

"Mattie, _Mattie_ …" Gilbert smiled and kissed him again. "Just live in the moment right now… You and I are getting _married_. That's enough excitement for right now…"

Matthew nodded, melting into the kiss eagerly. This was going to be so perfect…


	9. Chapter 9

_Wedding wedding wedding wedding~~~ Cute flustered Mattie at the wedding~~~ Next chapter's gonna be SMUT btw so be prepared. It's also the last one (yeah sorry)._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND GENERAL CUTENESS! I don't own Hetalia!_

 **PruCan – Meeting – Chapter Nine**

"You clean up nicely," Mattie said, his voice warm but his body nervous. He picked a pale hair off the ivory suitcoat the taller man wore, matching his own. Francis had insisted on matching three-piece suits for the both of them; handmade, each fabric chosen to complement either of them nicely.

Metallic gold and cream filigree for the vests wrapped snugly about Matthew's waist, the shoulders slender to allow for more movement. The buttons on both jacket and vest were gold. Their shirts were pure white, and a violet rose was pinned to their lapels. The color of the flowers could've easily clashed with Gil's eyes, Mattie had feared before, but they were muted with a dusky red and gold tone on the inside of the petals. Their slacks were ivory as well, their shoes polished black leather.

Gilbert smiled down at him, seeming a bit nervous too, and then gathered the other into his arms briefly. The room they were in was decently sized, a branch off a tiny chapel of sorts. It was to be an extremely small gathering, just the rest of Matthew's family and Gil's brother. They'd chosen a small ceremony, nothing huge or fantastic, ordained by a local minister.

The rest of the guests would be at the reception, much to the blonde's worry. Gilbert might be seen now due to belief over the months, but… the hate some countries still had for him might not be quelled yet. But they wouldn't dare mess with him now… He pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed deeply.

"You're freaking out, Mattie…" Warm hands rested on his shoulders, then one moved to his cheek, a finger pressing lightly on the square of his jaw. Mattie's eyes flicked up and then at the floor. "Talk to me…"

"I'm just nervous for later… There's going to be a lot of people, drinking, and…" He bit his lip and came up with a lie. "I just don't want to have to pay for damages to the hall we're renting is all." Ruby eyes held his for a bit longer before Gil laughed softly. "I worry like an old woman, don't I?"

Gilbert nodded and then the sounds of muffled piano rolled out of the small sanctuary. "C'mon. That's the cue." He took the other's hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing his fingers lightly. The blonde sighed and stood a bit taller as the white-haired man opened the wooden door in front of them. It was a short distance to the double doors leading to the sanctuary, wood paneled with frosted glass. They'd rehearsed it all the night before, but now… Now it was for real.

"Today's a happy day, Mattie," Gil whispered, a goofy grin on his face. "Smile at least… Don't be nervous; live in this moment…"

"Carpe diem," he breathed, and they pushed the doors open. There were only four rows of pews, the altar small, skylights from above the source of light other than sconces on the walls, emitting a soft white glow. The four other men were standing at the end of the room, the minister standing on a raised level where the altar was, two people on each side; Francis and Alfred on the left side, Ludwig and Arthur on the right. All of them were decked-out in formal wear, black suits with the same roses on the lapel per Francis' demands.

One step at a time, they slowly approached, the calm piano music floating in from above. Mattie knew that there was an upper level for the piano and an antique organ up there, the elderly woman who played them both having introduced herself to them last night.

They finally reached the altar, and the blonde nearly tripped over his feet stepping up to the minister. The ceremony they'd laid out was short, but meaningful. Just a little sermon on life and the meaning of such and then vows and rings and then… Mattie's heart skipped a beat as he thought about that kiss at the end... And they had just begun.

He tried to pay attention to the minister's words, but his eyes seemed to land on anything that wasn't important, like the stray thread in his button that he hadn't noticed at the fitting, or the aged cracks that the wooden altar had. He glanced up at Gil a few times, but he was soaking in every word, every detail, not losing his concentration like he was.

"May we have the rings, please?" Matthew jumped a little. They'd already gotten through to this already? He gave a small smile to both Ludwig and Francis, taking the ring from Gil's brother as his father handed the albino the ring that was to be his own.

Gil was somewhat even eloquent when saying the vows, the ones of promise and protection, of never to stray or forsake him… Mattie clung to every word, feeling a happy warmth spread through him and causing his mind to blank. The band of white gold with a purple, glinting stone and a ruby framing a large diamond was warm, fitting perfectly on his hand.

Now it was his turn. He tried hard not to stumble over the words, but he has to ask twice for the minister to repeat them, which he did so with a calm smile. He had endless patience that the blonde did not. He heard Alfred snicker, causing him to panic a little and forget the words once more. He then heard a solid thump; Francis had kicked him softly to shut him up.

With the final line of "as long as we both shall live", he eventually found the other's hand and slid the ring on with a sigh of relief. It was almost over, he shaking from the awkwardness and nervousness. The minister snapped the book he read out of shut suddenly, causing five of their party to jump other than Ludwig, and spoke the final words. "You may kiss your husband now."

Thank God these stupid dress shoes had a slight heel or he'd have to reach up on their hardened tiptoes to kiss him properly. He didn't care that Alfred whooped behind him; this was his moment. With his husband… It was so weird to think of him like that, but the rings on their fingers couldn't deny it anymore. He took it upon himself to break the kiss, Gil not seeming to want to end it.

"Pictures now," Francis said, much to Alfred and Arthur's distaste. "Oh, shut up you two. It will only take five minutes." It took ten minutes, but Mattie knew it would've gone on for far longer if the curly-haired blonde would've had his way. They were interrupted by a honk from a sleek black car, the one that the Brit had ordered for them to spirit them away to the hotel room he'd also paid for until the reception. Gil had a few reservations about the arrangement, but the older blonde had insisted. Besides, the trip was only for them to relax for a short time, change into other clothes and generally freshen up before the party.

The chauffer opened the door for Matthew, he thanking the worn-looking man before sliding into the backseat. There was generous leg room in the back, and the seats were extremely comfortable. Gil sat next to him with a look of glee on his eyes, a smile on his lips. Mattie took a small liberty with kissing him again, and then relaxed into the comfy faux leather for now, thinking of the party and... later on…

This night was going to be fantastic…


	10. Chapter 10

_Last chapter! I had a ton of fun writing this whole fic, you guys. I plan to write a lot more now that summer's rolling around too, so look forward to it!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SMUT TIMES! I don't own Hetalia!_

 **PruCan – Meeting – Chapter Ten**

Matthew's very bones ached, worn from dancing. He'd lost the comfy old jacket he'd worn there somewhere in between a very drunk Alfred and a very drunk Kiku. He grew cold as soon as they'd stepped outside, shivering until they'd met the car again and were shuttled back to the hotel.

The reception had been great, everything having run according to schedule. Surprisingly, no matter the others' pleas for the albino to do so, Gilbert had only drunk one bottle of beer. Was he thinking ahead for…? Mattie shook his head and looked at the room beyond the door he was leaning against, Gil having walked into the bathroom right away to shower once they'd gotten in.

The room was bigger than any hotel room he'd been in. Arthur had paid the amount for their suite, and damn him if it wasn't perfect. Curling, antique-looking wallpaper in royal blue and gold, the furniture of a dark wood with rich coverings. The room wasn't even just a room; it had walls to separate the small kitchenette and living areas, the huge bathroom that the blonde had briefly been in once before, and the bedroom.

He wandered into the bedroom, hearing the patter the streams of water made against the glass walls of the enclosed shower, the bathroom door left open. 'I just can't help it…' Mattie smiled to himself and took a running start into the gold-and-blue-draped bed, sinking a few inches into the feather duvet and soft pillows.

The water sounds abruptly stopped and the blonde turned to grab his own clothes to change into, consisting of gym shorts and an old tee. He caught the taller man's eye for a moment, brushing past him to get to the bathroom, before being stopped in his tracks by a bear hug and whispered words that made him blush. "Don't take too long…"

Mattie tried his best to forget the way he'd said that as he cleaned himself up. He'd said it not with sensuality, but with a pleading, nervous tone. Like if he didn't hurry, something bad would happen, even though the blonde knew nothing would. But still, it spurred him on to a record time shower, donning his clothes with his wet hair still plastered to his face and neck, dripping and soaking into the thin material of his shirt. His glassed fogged up when he moved to the short hallway leading to the bathroom, opening the door he'd closed when he'd entered slowly.

Gil sat cross-legged on one side of the bed, a small smile on his face, his eyes catching Mattie's with ease. The blonde was suddenly aware of how short his shorts seemed to be, how the neckline of the oversized, stretched-out tee hung low at his shoulder and collarbones. He felt scandalous… And he rather liked it, if only for tonight.

He soundlessly made his way over to the other side of the bed, sitting there on the edge for a moment before swinging his legs over the mattress and facing Gilbert. The albino chuckled softly. "You're already red and I haven't even done a thing yet…"

Matthew felt his hand brush his cheek, leaning into his palm automatically. They'd never gone past hands, and nothing… _inside_ … They'd been responsible adults and talked about it, both of them red in the face as they discussed those sorts of things, and it was a mutual thing; waiting until marriage to really… do _it_ …

The amethyst-eyed man moved first, leaning in more and kissing the albino lightly, warmly. He didn't realize until he'd done it that he'd moved even closer to him, on top now and straddling him with a crimson face. "S-Sorry…" He began to back off but the other's hands went down from his shoulders, down his back and ribs, ending at his waist. He jumped and then arched into him, feeling Gil's lips run from his mouth to his ear, licking and nipping softly at his earlobe. Matthew shivered and softly moaned, closing his eyes and squeezing them shut. "Ah…! Mmm…"

"Good…?" He felt Gil move from outside his shirt to within, running a hand over his stomach and, before he knew it, at his chest. "What about here…?" That damned tease… The blonde jumped as cool air hit his chest, his shirt thrown off him and lips replacing the fingers at his chest. He laced his fingers at the back of the ruby-eyed man's neck, trembling in the feeling of his tongue against his nipple and trying his best not to pant for more.

Matthew's fingers eventually found their way to the other's shirt, pulling it away from the skin and holding himself to the other, the press of his skin almost unbearably hot. He left room for the bigger man to keep going at his chest, but his head wasn't the only thing throbbing in pleasure and need. He felt the others too, right up against his own, but he paid no mind to it for now, instead licking the other's neck and kissing there underneath his jaw.

He felt the other man gasp and moan softly, the mouth and hand on his chest getting a bit heavy, the albino biting him gently to get him to moan. "Gil…" the blonde breathed, breathing heavily. "Touch _here_ …" He took the hand from around his waist and pressed it to his crotch, inhaling sharply at the new fount of pleasure as the other snaked his way into his pants. He rocked against his hand, stifling his moans against his shoulder.

"Switch… It's easier…" Mattie nodded and let the other man take control, his hand getting heavier and harder on his member and the blonde helpless to do anything but let the pleasure consume him, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on his neck and shoulders. "Mattie… Me too… Please…?" He nodded again and got redder than he was already. Gil seemed a lot… _bigger_ than before…

After a little longer of doing that, the other met his lips again, sweetly kissing him into a seductive place the blonde loved before quickly shedding the rest of their clothes. Gil's voice took on a more serious tone now for a moment. "Are you sure…?"

Mattie, a soft, genuine smile on his lips, nodded. He then cringed a little as he felt a slickened finger enter him, the feeling foreign and weird and tight… He looked at Gilbert, whose face had taken on a concerned look, and smiled, his breathing becoming deeper with every moment. "I'm okay…" He kissed him for a long time, barely noticing the second and third additions to his entrance, his hands working both at the other's member and in his hair.

"You're ready now…" Gil breathed, and the blonde swallowed before nodding, moving his hands to twine about his neck, burying his face in his shoulder, whimpering as he felt the pain first. Then the pleasure that rocketed through his body had him gasping for air, the moans that he released into the other's shoulder sounding much too loud. "Are you okay?" Gil… Always the protective one…

"Pl-Please… Please m-move…" Mattie slid his glasses off his face, holding them clenched in one hand as the other thrust in again, deeper this time. Every movement the other made sent him even deeper into pleasure; untamed, wild pleasure that made his whole body feel electric, trembling and shivering as more and more piled in him.

"Mmnn…!" he moaned, the pleasure finally ending him and leaving him panting, whispering over and over "Thank you" and "I love you". He knew he'd made a mess of the sheets, feeling the liquid go so far as to slowly drip off his neck and chin. The pleasure kept coming no matter what the other did until Gil tensed up and exhaled before a curling heat hit the blonde inside, making him tense up for a bit before he felt the other's pants and moans against his shoulder and neck, sweet kisses accenting each of them.

Gil took care to slip out carefully, cautiously, holding the blonde to him for a moment before cleaning the both of them up with his discarded shirt. "There's another comforter in the closet. I saw to that at least before…" His ears went pink as Mattie smiled knowingly. "I'll go grab it." The blonde seized him for a moment longer, kissing him sweetly, softly, putting as much effort into that kiss as anything he'd ever had to do before letting him go.

The other man returned with a freshly laundered duvet, the other needing a bit of support to get up before he switched them out, only taking a matter of seconds. He then settled down next to the blonde, who snuggled right up to him. "Gimme your hand, Gil." He did so and the violet-eyed man ran his fingers over the stones of the ring he wore, looking at the one on his own hand in comparison. Then Mattie sighed, stretching out a bit before relaxing again, tucking into the other's side and curling up much like a cat.

His last waking thought as the other dimmed the lights until they were off with a remote and pulled the covers over the both of them was ' _God, I love him so much… He deserved to be seen, and now… We're no longer invisible to this world…'_


End file.
